


Blossoms in the Palms of your Hand (Kozume Kenma)

by Amira_Illusion



Series: HQ Flower Shorts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Electric Booglaoo, Flower Imagery, Gen, Language of Flowers, Nekoma, Part 2, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, yes but actually no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Illusion/pseuds/Amira_Illusion
Summary: Kenma knows he doesn’t have enough flowers for it to be considered normal.Kenma also does not care.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Yamamoto Taketora, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: HQ Flower Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850194
Kudos: 11





	Blossoms in the Palms of your Hand (Kozume Kenma)

Kenma knows he doesn’t have enough flowers for it to be considered normal.♦

Kenma also does not care.

If they’re supposed to be a representation of those he’s close to, he much prefers the little grouping he has, nurtured and encouraged into health and beauty by time and effort, than trying to balance more relationships that he knows what to do with.♣

He shows up in the gym of the Nekoma Volleyball Club for the first time with only a few different flowers and no particular desire to expand that number, no matter how hard Kuroo insists he should. Kuroo was a lot easier with making and breaking friends than he was and didn’t get as upset when he found withered blossoms adorning his skin♥ that eventually faded than most people would.

“Most people,” his friend repeats out of nowhere as they sit on his bed one evening, distracted by their respective phones, “would only count the flower on your palm. The others are just your family after all.”

Torn away from his game, Kenma subconsciously glances at his right palm where a Freesia has been for the majority of his lifetime. It’s center’s a yellow that progressed into a blood red in a vibrant gradient across the petals. His eyes linger as he mulls over Kuroo’s words.

“I wonder how much Mochi you’d owe me if I made you buy me one each time you said,” he lowers voice into a purposely bad impression of Kuroo, “‘most people.’”

“Kenma.”

“A lot.” Kenma gives him a single glance through his hair. “Which is weird. You always say to ignore what others think of you.” 

Kuroo does not rise to this bait. That’s fair, it’s rather obvious he’s trying to provoke his friend into a tangent♠.

“Kenma.”

Kuroo is being more stubborn about this than usual. Kenma looks back at his palm. “Which makes sense if you consider the way you style your hair.”

“What does my hair-”

A change in bait works wonders sometimes in finding the gap in Kuroo’s defence, both metaphorically and literally.

The same can be said for himself, which is what makes Kenma wary when Kuroo backs down. The other is probably reconsidering his options and approach. Not that Kenma’s complaining, it frees him from the badgering.

Still, it’s hard not to be reminded of Kuroo’s words when he sees his friend’s Freesia on his palm whenever he does basically anything. 

Maybe it’s that constant pressure that makes him finally give way too.

It’s inevitable Kuroo would notice the new addition quickly with how much time they spend together. Tora’s Lily♢ hasn’t even properly bloomed onto his upper back but it’s presence brings a smugness into Kuroo’s eyes♧.

Well, Kenma reasons with himself, he can handle giving some of his energy into maintaining a friendship with Yamamoto. It’s just one more person after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ♦Kenma would look to remind everyone that there is no ‘normal’ and maybe his internal monologue should have used the word ‘average’ instead. However, average is a pretty boring thing to be and him using the word ‘normal’ makes him seem a little ‘not like other girls- uh, boys’, which is at least slightly more interesting.[return to text]
> 
> ♣A philosophy he decides upon quite early on in his life. Most people would call it laziness. He just calls it pruning. [return to text]
> 
> ♥At least, anymore. But that’s a story for another day.[return to text]
> 
> ♠This usually didn’t matter. Kuroo was surprisingly easy to distract, at least, for short periods of time.[return to text]
> 
> ♢A Casa Blanca specifically, he is informed by the man himself.[return to text]
> 
> ♧It also erases some of the worry Kenma hadn’t noticed until it is absent.[return to text]


End file.
